


Sleepy Pyrrha

by Bear_776



Series: Sleepy RWBY Characters [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Volume 3, sleepy, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_776/pseuds/Bear_776
Summary: After learning that fairy tales are real and what is really going on in the world, Pyrrha is having a hard time dealing with it. Her friends help her by having a weekend long sleepover.





	Sleepy Pyrrha

Pyrrha couldn’t believe what she was told. Everything that she knew went out the window. All of the fairy tales she was raised on, everyone was raised on, were true. Her Headmaster, an immortal being locked in war with his immortal ex-wife, was the Wizard from some many myths and fairy tales. Her mind was locked in a state of shock and disbelief. For an entire week after learning the truth of everything, she wasn’t able to focus in class, she couldn’t eat, or couldn’t sleep. This was the reason why she was currently leaning against the wall near her dorm room. 

 

“Pyrrha,” a voice shouted from behind her. She turned to see her partner and long time crush, running towards her. 

 

She smiled, “Hello Jaune”. Jaune looked at his best friend and frowned. He noticed the changes in his partner. How she wasn’t eating enough or she was often distracted in class. He was worried about her. They could all see the dark circles growing under her eyes. 

 

“Pyrrha, are you okay,” Jaune asked. He came to stop right in front of her and his concern and worry only increased. He could tell how much skinner she looked and the dark circles seemed darker than earlier today. 

 

Pyrrha again smiled, “I’m fine, Jaune. No need to worry”. 

 

“Okay, try to get some sleep, Pyrrha. You look tired,” Jaune said, before turning around to walk away. 

 

“Jaune, was there something you needed,” she asked. 

 

“No, no reason at all. Just get some rest. It’s the weekend,” Jaune said, smiling. He waited until he turned around the corner to pull at his scroll. He wanted to make sure Pyrrha relaxed for the weekend and know she had her friends by her side. He contacted his six other friends and told them to meet him in the courtyard. 

 

“Jaune, what is it,” Ruby asked once she saw him. 

 

“It’s Pyrrha, I’m worried about her,” Jaune said. 

 

“Soooooo, I’m not the only one to notice,” Nora said, bouncing over to her team leader. 

 

“What should we do,” Ren asked. 

 

“I was thinking, getting her to relax. A weekend sleepover or something like that,” Jaune said. 

“Not a bad idea, but we got to get some supplies, cuz we none,” Yang said. 

 

“We will need snacks, movies, games, and so much more,” Weiss said, already making a checklist. 

 

“Also a place to sleep. Our rooms are too small,” Blake pointed out. Everyone thought for a moment and tried to find a good place to have their sleepover. 

 

“We could try the common space or see if there’s any unused rooms,” Ren suggested. 

 

“Ooor we can use one of the clubrooms that aren’t in use. Just ask the Headmaster and get it approved. Maybe bribe him with some hot chocolate,” Nora said. 

 

“Ok, here’s the game plan; Weiss, Yang, and Ren go and get the supplies. Nora and Blake go and pack everyone’s pajamas and supplies. Make sure Pyrrha doesn’t find out. Ruby and I would go speak with Professor Ozpin,” Jaune said. No one argued, since it was a good plan. Weiss, Yang, and Ren went to Vale, while Nora and Blake went to go gather everyone’s stuff and Jaune and Ruby had to convince the Headmaster to let them use one of the clubrooms. 

 

Ruby and Jaune entered the elevator and waited for it to come to the Headmaster’s office. They talked about how to convince Ozpin in letting them to use the clubroom. Finally, the elevator stopped and the two leaders walked into the office. They were surprised to see Ruby’s uncle, Qrow, Professor Goodwitch, General Ironwood, and Professor Ozpin waiting for them. 

 

“Good afternoon, students,” Ozpin told them with a smile. Jaune and Ruby smiled back. They looked at each other, wondering how they should continue. 

 

“Is there something you needed,” Goodwitch asked. 

 

“We were wondering if we could use one of the clubrooms,” Ruby asked. 

 

Ozpin hummed a little hearing that and slightly tilted his head, “Why would you need to use one”. 

 

“It’s Pyrrha, sir. She’s tired, not eating a lot, and always distracted. We thought a week away from that could help,” Jaune said. 

 

Ozpin hummed again and crossed his fingers and stared at two of his students. He watched as the shifted a little. Inwardly, he was laughing, but on the outside he still wore his calm smile. Sometimes, he loved missing with his students. 

 

Everyone sighed, knowing what the eccentric man was doing. 

 

“Oz, just tell them,” Qrow said. 

“Agreed, we still have a few matters to discuss,” Ironwood said. Qrow and the General looked at each other, not really liking that they agreed with each other. Their friendship was all about them bickering and never agreeing on the simplest of things.

 

“Of course. You may use clubroom 6 for the weekend. Please pick up any mess you make by Sunday evening. Enjoy,” he said. 

 

“Thanks, Professor,” Ruby and Jaune said. They duo left and texted where they would be staying for the weekend. 

 

“You favorite them,” Glynda told her boss. 

 

“I try not, but it’s hard for me not to. I fear for their future,” he simply said, before the adults went back to their meeting. 

 

A few hours later, clubroom 6 was transformed. They were happy to see a fridge and a microwave in the clubroom. They quickly made a giant fort in front the tv in the room. After the fort was done, Jaune was tasked to get Pyrrha here, while everyone else finished the final touches. 

 

“Go get her Jaune. We can handle everything else,” Ruby said. 

 

Jaune left the room and went off to find his partner. After searching their dorm, the training room, and the roof, he find her in the library reading a book of fairy tales. 

 

“Pyrrha, what are doing up here,” he asked. 

 

“Just reading,” she said, smiling. 

 

“Why don’t you come with me. I have something to show you,” he said holding out his hand. Pyrrha blushed a little, but took his hand and followed him. They arrived at clubroom 6 and he opened the door to show everyone in their pajamas with snacks and blankets set out. The tv was on to show Fantastic Beast: Crimes of Grindelwald waiting to be started. 

 

“Hurry up, put your pjs on,” Nora said, throwing them their pjs. 

 

“What is all of this,” Pyrrha asked. 

 

“We need some relaxation. You must of all. No thinking of school, training, or the Vital Festival. Just a weekend with movies, games, snacks, and friend,” Weiss said. 

 

Pyrrha smiled and knew this is what she needed. She needed a break from everything. She made her way to the restroom and changed. When she returned, she found her blanket was right near Jaune’s. She smiled and settled down. Yes, exactly what she needed. 

 


End file.
